Till Death, We Do Part
by SuccumbDefeat
Summary: Duo attends Heero and Relena’s wedding with much regret. He had pushed Heero away, thinking it was for the best. Liquor emboldens Duo to say good-bye to Heero. After the wedding, Duo occupies himself with work, but the Preventers get a new Director. 1x2.
1. Vows

**Till Death, We Do Part**

* * *

Warnings:1x2x1, 1xR.

* * *

Duo tucked his empty flask back into the breast pocket of his overcoat. The ceremony had just concluded. A finely dressed multitude stood from their seats, and began to pass smilingly through the verdant grounds of the Sanc Kingdom. Duo was one of the first to deviate from the crowd, leaving Trowa and Quatre behind. They were ignorant to his quiet agony. Ambling through garden path, Duo withdrew a pack of cigarettes. Searing the cigarette's tip with his lighter, Duo inhaled the smoke deeply. Relena looked utterly elated by his side, donning a lavish white dress adorned with a train of silk. Duo could not muster the strength to observe Heero as he uttered his terse vows. He never fathomed he would be invited to Heero's and Relena's wedding. Duo knew better than to attend, yet a morbid curiosity impelled him.

At twenty-five years of age, he never thought he would witness such a travesty. He had been Heero's lover for years. Duo had ruined it, believing his love would kill Heero just as it destroyed everyone else who was dear to him. Duo never offered any affection to Heero outside of sex. Initially Heero found it agreeable, however, his appeasement waned. Heero became attached to Duo, and awkwardly sought to endear to him. These sentiments were not reciprocated. Tumultuous arguments became habitual towards the end. Their last dispute escalated to a brawl. Drunk and desperate to extinguish Heero's infatuation for him, Duo had seethed that he simply could not love someone so inhuman, someone entirely void of emotion. Duo did not even finish his criticism; Heero struck Duo across the face. Duo stamped out his cigarette in the grass, recalling that altercation spurred a sudden a pang. After they went to blows, Duo had not seen Heero for three years, until this afternoon.

Languidly Duo advanced to the reception hall, edging closer to the structure he could perceive music and delighted voices. Duo slid back into the congregation, walking headlong to the bar where he took stance. Gulping down his drinks, picking at the flower arrangements, he heard the announcement, "Mr. and Mrs. Yuy." Everyone stood, smattering cheers, applauding. Duo sealed his eyes and gritted his teeth, griping his empty glass. He signaled to the bartender, ordering bourbon on the rocks. Minutes lapsed; swelling in Duo was an immense panic, an urgent terror swept over his disposition. An usher had to urge him to his seat, Duo apathetically complied. He did not touch his food, instead he stared at Heero. Duo felt incredibly alone, immersed with these people.

After the dinner plates had been cleared. Heero stepped away from Relena's side, ambling through the crowd. Men and women smiled at him, congratulating him as he past. Heero nodded in recognition. Duo stirred, eyeing Heero as exited the reception hall. Duo tilted the drink in his hand before downing its contents. Liquor had emboldened him. He stood from the table, pursuing Heero in an aloof pace. Duo surveyed his surroundings, the foyer was desolate. He concluded Heero must have proceeded to the men's lavatory. Duo pushed the wooden door ajar. Heero stood before a sink, washing his hands, directing his attention to Duo. Duo stepped in, leering at Heero. Indifferent, Heero dried his hands with a towel, tossing it in the receptacle. Heero approached the door, Duo blocked his exit. Face to face they were posed, motionless.

"Move." Heero demanded coldly. Duo grinned and gestured.

"What's the rush?" Duo challenged. Heero scowled, maneuvering around Duo. Duo pivoted, obstructing his path once more. Heero evinced a piercing glare and abruptly shoved Duo. Stumbling back, the wall caught Duo's fall, his hands splayed against the cool tiles. Heero advanced, menacingly standing over Duo. Duo leaned his head back smiling, gazing at Heero. Tentatively Duo ensnared Heero's wrist, gingerly loosening his fingers from a fist, drawing his hand to his mouth. Brushing his lips over Heero's knuckles, kissing his hand, Duo sucked on Heero's fingers, sliding his tongue over the gold ring. Heero tensed and recoiled. Duo firmly held on his hand, refusing to surrender it.

"Why are you doing this now?" Heero aloofly questioned. Duo pulled his frame from the wall, situating his stance before Heero once more. Duo smoothed his hand over Heero's, entwining their fingers.

"Can't I give you a proper good-bye?" Duo inquired coyly. Heero gave Duo a sidelong glance, anger brimming in his eyes. "Please?" Duo spoke before Heero, pushing his body into Heero's chest, kissing his neck. Heero emitted a sharp breath, gripping Duo's hand tight. Heero's free hand seized Duo roughly by nape of his neck, squeezing, forcing his mouth upon him. Duo darted his tongue into Heero's mouth, kissing hard and hungry. Rashly Heero urged Duo into a stall. Duo nearly fell over the toilet as Heero slammed the stall's door, locking it. Duo sprang back up, throwing his arms around Heero, smearing his lips over Heero in frenzied passion. Their feet shuffled awkwardly in the confined space. Heero bucked his hips into Duo before reaching his hands to undo Duo's trousers. Duo emitted a guttural whine as Heero's fingers seized Duo's cock, compressing the swelled organ. Duo gazed at Heero, meeting his stare, relishing his touch.

Heero gruffly spun Duo around, undoing his belt, lowering his zipper. Duo braced his hands on the stall, tensing as he heard Heero spit in his hand. Heero emitted throaty groan upon penetration, thrusting mercilessly. Heero had one hand splayed on Duo's hip, his hand fitted with a gold ring stimulated Duo. Alcohol urged Duo to utter Heero's name in a throaty moan.

The bathroom door swung open, and several men entered. Duo and Heero froze. Sounds of urination, conversing and the faucet running surrounded them. They remained still and silent, the only incriminating element was their feet. Yet no one took notice. Immediately as they exited, Heero continued to grind his pelvis into Duo, violently jouncing his body. Heero came first. He urged Duo around with forceful hands and took him into his mouth. With a trembling hand, Duo's fingers swept through Heero's hair, tightening his grip as he climaxed. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Heero stood. Duo strove to catch his breath. Carefully, Heero righted his attire. Duo slowly did the same, desperately wishing their sex could never end. Heero regarded Duo guardedly, and then shook his head.

"I tried, Duo. I wanted you. --You never tried. " His tone was breaking as Heero's conviction increased. Duo became visibly wounded, and motioned to speak. Heero cut him off, and spoke steadfast, "Good-bye." Duo's features fell, lunging at Heero as he turned away. Heero forcibly shook him off, and proceeded to exit, steay and nonchalant.

"Heero-!" Duo pleaded. But Heero was undeterred, leaving Duo alone. Duo stood there deadpan, forcing himself to remain standing. He was overwhelmed, an immense sadness uncoiled, and ensnared him. Duo faltered, his voice cracked out as he started to sob, cradling his head in his hands.

* * *

Inspired by Dead Can Dance's Ubiquitous Mr. Lovegrove.


	2. Grieve

"The last time I saw you, I nearly drank myself to death."

* * *

A crowd had assembled at the steps of the Sanc Kingdom, happily cheering as Heero and Relena entered into a black limousine. Quatre, standing by Trowa, clapping politely, began to survey the individuals he was among. Duo was absent. His curiosity piqued, Quatre slowly abandoned the crowd, maneuvering through the people. Trowa silently followed, his pace never trying to catch up.

They found Duo sitting on grass, not far from the garden entrance of the reception hall. His legs stretched out before him on the damp ground. Duo was struggling to light a cigarette, his motions impeded by the copious amount of alcohol coursing through his body. His overcoat coat was missing; Duo seemed undaunted by the chill in the night's air.

"Duo?" Quatre called out to him curiously. "What are you doing out here?" Duo did not respond, his focus engrossed entirely by getting his lighter's flame to his cigarette, his swaying kept extinguishing the flame. Quatre approached him, squatting next to him. He discerned Duo's clothes were tousled, he looked haggard and morose. Quatre's features were imbued with concern, glancing toward Trowa who stood off to the side who had crossed his arms. "Duo?" Quatre cautiously spoke.

"I really fucked up." Duo muttered, his tone slurred by liquor. Duo finally lit his cigarette, taking a drag. Quatre observed him and grimaced, plucking the cigarette from his lips, its filter smoldering. Quatre presented the wrongly-lit cigarette, showing the error to Duo, tossing it aside. Duo slouched, and emitted an aggravated sigh. His eyes brimmed with tears, yet steadfastly he strove to retain the water blurring his vision. "I –" Duo's voice faltered wrought with emotion. "I fucked Heero in the bathroom." Duo finally blurted out, his discretion a victim of his intoxication. Quatre gaped at Duo aghast.

"What about Relena?" Quatre asserted abruptly, his empathy reacting, bleeding for Relena.

"I'm positive Heero with be able to perform for her later tonight." Trowa dryly opined. Quatre eyed his lover disappointedly.

Duo flinched at the thought of Heero and Relena having sex, swiping his hand over his chestnut colored bangs, griping the tendrils of hair. Quatre had suspected something more to Heero's and Duo's friendship, but had ultimately disregarded the notion especially when Relena and Heero started dating. Quatre glanced at Duo, drunk and devastated. He gestured, beckoning to Trowa who nodded. They proceeded to surround Duo, placing his arms over their shoulders. Trowa and Quatre supported Duo, guiding his unruly stagger to their rented car. Duo was silent, his head hung low as he held on their stable bodies. Easing Duo into the back seat, Quatre fastened Duo's seatbelt. Stoically Trowa proceeded into the driver's seat, glimpsing Duo in the rearview mirror.

"Don't vomit." Trowa nonchalantly instructed.

"I'll put that on my to-do list." Duo growled, as he sunk into the seat of the car, staring listless at the benighted sky.

* * *

"Heero? Can you help me?" Relena called from the bedroom of their luxuriant hotel suite. She heard his footfalls draw close. Standing behind her, Heero traced his fingers down Relena's back, sundering the zipper down. Relena's stirred under his touch, glancing over her shoulder seductively. She watched him walk away; her expression fell in disappointment.

Heero sat upon the arm chair, one leg bent under him the other stretched before him. His overcoat and tie had been removed; his dress shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his taut chest. Relena was vigilant of him from the hallway, the light from the bedroom waxing over the edges of her silhouette. Minutes lapsed, Heero remained posed, his deposition brooding. Relena emitted an airy sigh. After a moment, she advanced towards him cautiously. She had changed from her bridal gown, now donning a cream colored silk negligee embellished with lace. Heero had not been roused by her movement. Delicately, she perched herself in his lap, softly looping an arm around his neck. Heero gazed at her, his stare obscured by his unruly brunette hair. Relena's lips curved into a slight smile.

"What is troubling you, Heero?" Relena asked quietly. She felt Heero's body tense under hers. She began to rub the back of his neck. Heero closed his eyes, never offering her a reply. Leaning in, grazing her lips over his cheek, Relena murmured, "I love you."

Heero loosely slung an arm around her waist, relishing in those words spoken to him. Words Duo never willed himself to say.

"I love you." Heero whispered his tone detached.


	3. Complicate

She held on to his hand with a soft grip, urging him forward. Heero stopped in the corridor, causing his hand to fall out of Relena's. The sandy-blonde haired woman turned to face him, curiously regarding him.

"Your brother is an asshole. Why is he here?" Heero inquired deadpan. Zechs had not been present at their wedding, and nearly seven months after Heero married his sister he insisted on partaking in this conference. Relena frowned slightly, but her displeasure quickly waned from her features. She was always surprised when Heero spoke profanities, a habit he had picked up from Duo unbeknownst to her. Approaching Heero, she stood before him, leaning into him, grazing her lips over his. His wife reached out a delicate hand and swept an unruly lock of hair behind his ear.

"I really don't expect you two to get along. But please be cordial, for me?" Relena asked, hoping Heero would oblige her as she lovingly straightened his tie. Heero nodded silently as he smoothed a hand over her waist clad in rose hued chiffon.

Heero entered the meeting room nonchalantly, Relena following him. Upon entrance, they faced Une, Sally, Noin, and Zechs sitting behind an expansive table. The women rose to their feet to greet Heero and Relena, but Zechs remained posed his gaze detached. The couple took their seats.

"Thank you for coming. I hope this means you have considered our offer, Heero." Une spoke confidently.

"I have. And I accept." Heero replied calmly, regarding Une intently.

"I personally do not think you are qualified. You are serving as a public dignitary of the Preventers as Director. Since your marriage to Relena, you have gained the people's interest. We feel you can ease the distrust facing the organization." Zechs spoke cool and calculated. Heero eyed him in quiet anger.

"I feel Heero is more than qualified. And he will surely succeed at this." Relena said miffed at her husband being slighted. Noin smirked Relena's unwavering confidence in the man who sat by her side. A tense silence lapsed over the room.

"I'll do fine." Heero affirmed simply.

* * *

Time crawled by since the wedding for Duo, so cruelly slow. Even numbing himself in an alcoholic haze, the pain always recurred in his cognition, gnawing at him, taunting him. He direly missed Heero and longed for his company, his feelings were intensified by the knowledge he was with her. Duo steadfastly strove to avoid newspapers, tabloids, and even nightly news reports. The newly wed couple had become a point of interest for the public. The slightest thing could remind Duo of his misery, such as a photo or mere mention of his name. Duo had been sickened when he first read "Relena Yuy" in the dull black print of a newspaper. It seemed so irreversible. His bitterness created the notion of Heero alone; being suffocated in a domestic hell, assuming Relena could never empathize with Heero. Which beg the question, did he ever make Heero feel at ease? Perhaps, Relena was just as qualified as him. Duo's wry sense of optimism offered no solace, he would look to the bright side, but there was none to speak of.

He sat in before his desk, his feet propped upon the table and arms behind his head, wearing dark sun glasses despite the fact he was in-doors. Working was his salvation, being a Preventers' Agent inhibited Duo from all the self-destructive behavior he silently lusted for. Wufei stirred him by dropping a manila folder upon his desk, already strewn with unfilled reports stained with coffee rings.

"New orders," Wufei announced as he crossed his arms. Duo cocked his brow, removing his feet from the desk, leaning forward as he removed his sun glasses, tucking the eyewear in his jacket pocket. Flipping open the folder, Duo idly scanned the memorandum. Duo's expression fell into a morose contortion.

"You have got to be kidding me." Duo muttered flatly.

"It is a joke. Just because he married a Peacecraft he suddenly becomes Director. I have been here for years." Wufei sourly vexed. But he wasn't being listened to; Duo's eyes were fixated on the orders, the print of Heero Yuy. Duo's haven could no longer offer any shelter from his excruciating reality. Thoughts of the last time they had sex surged into his head, Duo especially remembered the foreign feeling of the ring upon Heero's finger as Heero pumped his erection. Duo shook his head, in futile attempts to purge the memories from between the bones of his skull.

A keen dread followed Duo for the next two days, mounting as the meeting commenced. Duo stood amidst his fellow agents, before assembly stood Une, introducing Heero Yuy as Director of Operations. Duo studied him from the crowd with a blank expression; Heero was wearing a fitted black suit. He looked cunning and professional, and utterly desirable. Duo fidgeted in his uniform as Heero surveyed his subordinates before speaking.

"Thank you, Une. Our sole prerogative is to ensure peace and safety for the citizens. I urge you to utilize cautious discretion. If we cannot provide protection for everyone, we fail." Heero spoke concisely and solemnly. The ceremony concluded and Duo quickly exited the assembly hall, immediately exiting headquarters for a cigarette. One cigarette turned into four as he paced the concrete courtyard. Duo tarried long enough; he had to return to his office. He entered the foyer and strode to the stairs, bypassing the elevator. Duo could not imagine anything worse than getting confided in a small space with Heero, being trapped in there.

His hands stuffed into his uniform's jacket and head down, Duo ascended the stairs, his footfalls echoing in the stairwell. Stories above him, Duo heard a metal clamor as someone entered the vertical shaft. Their steps sounded, indicating to Duo that they were descending. Before Duo had time to react Heero stood above him on the stairs, staring down at Duo. He gaped at Heero for an instant, before his features fell into an agreeable veneer.

"Director Yuy," Duo greeted cheerfully.

"Agent Maxwell," Heero replied wooden. Heero remained in stance, gazing at Duo coldly, but not willing himself to move. Duo forced an airy chuckle, amused that he was bested by irony. As he swiped a hand over his hair, Duo desperately searched for something witty to say. His mind was void. Duo's eyes focused on Heero as his footfalls sounded once more, passing Duo where he stood.

"Why did you invite me?" Duo blurted out, panicked their interaction had already ended. Heero ceased his movements.

"I didn't. Relena must have." Director Yuy indifferently said to his subordinate, refusing to turn and face his former lover. Duo grinned despite himself, his eyes taking on a dark quality.

"Oh? She doesn't know about us then?" Agent Maxwell asked causally.

"What do you think?" Heero firmly replied. Duo slunk up to Heero standing close behind him.

"That she doesn't know you fucked me on her wedding night." Duo lowly uttered into his ear, placing his hand on his supervisor's shoulder. Heero gave Duo a sidelong glance.

"Why would she need to know that? It's not going to happen again." Heero spoke resolute, pulling from Duo, walking away at a steady pace. The words stung, Duo's ego taking critical damage.

"Heero! I-" Duo yelled, limply outstretching his hand.

"Enough, Duo," Heero sternly commanded. Duo gritted his teeth as the echo of Heero's footsteps receded.

* * *

That night, Heero fucked Relena savagely. He compelled his wife on her knees, and took her from behind. A position which he was aware she disliked. Gripping her hips jouncing under his forceful thrusts, Heero menacingly glared at Relena's naked back.

"Heero- you're hurting me." Relena softly whimpered. She wanted to please her husband, but she was receiving no pleasure, only bursts of pain. Heero ceased his brutal gyrations, and swept a hand over her honey-colored hair plastered to her neck and back by sweat.

"Sorry." Heero sputtered as he closed his eyes. Heero proceeded more compassionately


	4. Promise

While Heero was dining atop linens and antique oak, Duo sat hunched over his marred coffee table, eating cold leftovers of a pizza from the night before. As Duo swigged from his beer bottle, Heero imbibed from crystal, tasting expensive aged wine. Relena's soft voice, caught up in conversation, had permeated the air amidst Heero and stood in stark contrast to the jarring volume of the action movie Duo was watching flash across the television screen. Everything was incredibly different for them, except their thoughts. They mused helplessly of each other. Each considered the other's muscular body, alluring eyes, wild hair, and mastery of carnal pleasures. Despite the distance, and being bound to entirely different worlds, each man sighed, rueful and sullen.

* * *

Duo stood vigilant at the press conference, his eyes shaded by sunglasses, but keenly surveying everyone in the room. He scrutinized the movements of every journalist present, their mannerisms, pace, tone, and even rate of breath. His mission brief expressed utmost caution was necessary, security could not fail.

Heero and Une entered, immediately the gathered members of press hushed. Une was clad in a standard Prevernters' uniform, while Heero wore a flawless black suit and tie. He looked irresistible to Duo, painfully so. Duo tensed, suddenly feeling unattractive in his standard slacks and jacket, feeling his uniform would not draw his Director's attention. Oddly the only thing bringing him comfort was his 9mm tucked in his holster. These days, he could only rely on the steady cold steel of his gun.

Une's stern voice announced that the new Director would answer questions. Heero approached the podium, taking a confident stance, spurring the journalists and television correspondents to clamor at the opportunity to speak.

"Do you think it is appropriate for a former terrorist and staunch colony supporter to lead such a critical organization?" One intrepid female asked, her hands tightly clutching a notepad and pen.

"If you are implying I will manipulate the Preventers for the colonies' benefit that is absurd." Heero answered calm and firm, his tone steady. He paused, and added matter-of-factly, "Are you familiar with my wife?" The press chuckled. He was exuding charm and ease, and addressing qualms flawlessly. It was not the man Duo knew, leaving him only to assume Heero had been coached by a publicist. The perfect soldier becoming a politician, it saddened Duo greatly. This calculated charade went endured for an hour, Heero never faltered. His smooth steady voice adeptly maneuvered the questions, affirmed his ability to direct the organization and protect world sphere unity.

"Director Yuy will take one more question." Une declared to the assembly of press. Duo's eyes focused on an older male, who adamantly insisted he be answered. Heero acknowledged him.

"Aren't you tempting fate, Mr. Yuy? Heero Yuy was assassinated doing what you are doing now, trying to ensure harmony between Earth and the colonies. I'm sure you have accumulated many enemies while piloting a Gundam." The male journalist seemed to delight in his question as he spoke it, craving a response, scandal, or any emotion he could exploit.

The question did not fluster Heero, his self-possession was unscathed. But Duo was struck by the words, sharply tormented by the possibility.

"Heero Yuy died acting on his conviction. His death was commendable, but his life, that is truly admirable." Heero said patient, his tone of voice hinting at some unreal utopia where even soldiers could live happy and fulfilled. Duo was mesmerized.

"You didn't answer the question." The man pressed. Une glowered, about to speak, but a small gesture from Heero's hand silenced her.

"My life has always tempted fate." Heero assured soberly, however, his eyes gleamed with a wild luster. Duo lifted his brow, regarding Heero in awe.

"Thank you." Heero addressed the crowd, concluding the press conference. Heero nonchalantly exited, proceeding alone to the elevator. Promptly Duo followed, tarrying momentarily so he would not make himself known to Heero yet. Once the elevator arrived, Duo quickly darted through the doors. Heero glared at him as he took stance by his side. Duo knew he only had a fleeting moment. Boldly he ensnared Heero's hand, holding it tightly.

"I won't let you get shot. I'll protect you." Duo whispered, rushed but sincere. Heero's facial features relaxed his anger dissipating. He regarded Duo curiously, intent on discerning any sarcasm. There was none. Only raw genuine emotion colored Duo's words which promised to protect him. Heero was struck by the intensity of the sentiment. He gripped on to Duo's hand, tenacious and tight. Duo reveled in the gesture, indulging in Heero's gaze.

The elevator chimed, signaling the floor Heero requested at been reached. Duo recoiled, removing his hand, and took several steps back, appearing as Director Yuy and Agent Maxwell. Heero exited, leaving Duo alone once more.

* * *

The day progressed, leaving Duo to reflect on their interaction, contemplating Heero's gaze. Duo had direly missed those eyes, lately he had only seen those electric blue eyes expel anger, and to be regarded pleasantly for once made Duo only lust for more. He remained at work for several hours after his shift, tackling paperwork he had been avoiding for months. The notion of going home to an empty apartment had no appeal to him. What waited for him were dirty laundry, empty pizza boxes, and porn. Instead, he wished to remain ignorantly content for a little while longer, pretending Heero would be waiting for him, sleeping in his bed. To be this happy over holding hands, Duo felt as if he was fifteen.

Shuffling the wrinkled reports, he allotted the paperwork on his desk, deciding he would file them tomorrow. Duo stood in the empty office, grabbed his uniform jacket that had been hanging on his chair, and slowly slung his arms through its sleeves as he walked. He slid his identified card though the computer by the door, clocking out. As he idly returned the card to his wallet, his eyes swept over the screen listing the employees who remained at this hour. Heero's name was present among the few. Haphazardly Duo checked his office, the door was locked, and no light crept from slight space between it and the frame. He knew where Heero was, and advanced to take the elevator to the basement which housed a small firing range.

As Duo stepped off the elevator he could hear gunfire, muffled by the extensive sound barriers in the complex. He entered the gun range slowly. Heero had removed his suit's jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white collared shirt. Duo silently stood and appreciated the view, observing Heero, immaculate, firm in stance and steady in aim, firing a 9mm like it was art.

"Shinigami." Heero scoffed and proceeded to effortlessly load another clip, and swiftly aimed the gun at Duo's chest. "I could have killed you countless times." He proclaimed. Disappointment crept over Duo's face briefly, before he feigned a careless air.

"Oh, I see. You're picking a fight, huh?" Duo mentioned his voice dull, weary of fighting as he defiantly crossed his arms. He remained undaunted under the loaded gun's barrel, even with Heero's finger upon the trigger.

"You want to fight? Then why the fuck did you marry her?" Duo spat bitterly. Heero's face twisted in indignation; suddenly he took aim at the target. Rapid gunfire reverberated in the small firing range. Heero lowered the gun, and stared at Duo menacingly.

"I wasn't going to wait for you forever." He spoke low and unwavering. Duo was morosely silent. Heero replaced the 9mm, and grabbed his overcoat, slinging it over his shoulder.

"If you think I love her the way I love you, you are an idiot." Heero affirmed detached, his focus fixed on Duo.

The words were harsh, but the sentiment remained, swaying Duo, tugging at his heartstrings, welcoming regret. Duo approached Heero slowly and shamefully, timidly embracing him tight, leaning his head on Heero's shoulder. A million words baffled his brain, rushing to his mouth, colliding, snagging on one another, leaving him hopelessly silent. Feebly, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, dropping suit jacket. Duo was entranced in Heero's arms, momentarily elated. Duo's fingered toyed gingerly with Heero's tie, pulling on it slightly. Both lost to the moment, delighting in the familiar touch and smell of each other. Heero shifted the weight of his stance; Duo sluggishly angled his head up. Staring at each other, holding each other, Heero cautiously pushed his lips upon Duo's. Duo greedily reciprocated.

* * *

**Thanks for all prior suggestions and reviews. I appreciate them!**


	5. Liaison

Heero delighted in his touch, darting his tongue into Duo's warm wet mouth, adoring the silken texture. Duo groped Heero's chest, pulling on Heero's tie so tight it began to stifle his breath. Their bodies seemed to act on their volition, yearning for each other on a cellular level. Duo's free hand snaked towards the belt snug around Heero's waist. With the leather strap in his grip he rashly jerked Heero's pelvis towards his, wanting Heero to feel his raging hard-on. He was frenzied, smearing his lips over Heero, demanding his touch and kiss. Abruptly, Heero firmly urged Duo several steps back, outstretching his strong arms to separate their bodies. Duo's mouth, moistened with Heero's salvia, emitted frustrated growl.

"Stop." Heero commanded his tone airy. He regarded Duo agape, his features contorted into a scowl.

"Video surveillance." Heero clarified lowly his gaze fixated on Duo. Heero's passion dissipating, his demeanor already calm. But a smile soon toyed at the edges of his lips, he was amused by Duo's tousled hair, redden cheeks, and quick breath. He was still so exquisitely attractive, even raw frustration suited his face, endearing it to Heero. Duo swiped a hand over his face, muttered, "Fuck."

As Heero replaced his suit jacket, Duo swept his eyes around the firing range. He eyed the security camera in scorn still throbbing for Heero. His contempt laded stare was interrupted as Heero effortlessly walked past him. Duo quickly turned to face Heero.

"--Hey? Where're you going?" Duo asked baffled.

"To get a drink." Heero uttered lowly as he pushed the door open. He paused before exiting. His better judgment had dried up and gone away, leaving him with all the remaining lust and love he had desperately tried to deny for so long. He asked simply, "Are you coming?"

* * *

They sat aside one another behind an expansive bar top; the polished wood no longer shined but was sticky and scratched. Duo gave Heero a sidelong glance, the low lit bar allowed shadows to obscure Heero's face, dulling his comely features, making him look sterner.

Silence oppressed them, wafted around their heads like a trail of smoke from a cigarette. Heero beckoned the bartender once more, asking for another shot of whiskey. Duo had never witnessed Heero drink so much, the man who was once his lover scoffed at Duo's drinking while abstaining from liquor. A memory sharpened in Duo's skull space; years ago Duo was blissful drunk, happy and horny. Stumbling over to Heero, he straddled Heero's lap, kissing him sloppily. Heero was disinterested and bluntly told him alcohol made him stupid. Duo furrowed his brow, sometimes change fucking sucked.

"Would you like another?" Heero asked while gazing at the man beside him lost in thought. Duo nodded and forced a smile. Each reached for a shot glass simultaneously, quickly sloshing the caustic liquid down their throats. Even in low light, the ring on Heero's finger seemed to glint, mocking Duo. Duo smacked the glass down on the bar, emitted a low sigh.

"I have a favor to ask." Heero inquired somberly as he set his shot glass next to Duo's delicately. Duo cocked an eyebrow and faced Heero intrigued.

"Relena has a conference next week in the L3 cluster. She needs protection. I—" Heero ceased talking at the sound of Duo's barstool scrapping over the floor. Duo curtly stood and causally exited the bar. Heero flicked his eyes to the floor, then slowly stood and removed his wallet. He placed enough money on the bar to cover their drinks and tip. Nonchalantly he followed Duo outside.

Duo was leaning against the wall, a cigarette streaming smoke placed between his lips. Duo laughed, darkly and bitterly as Heero approached. He took stance before Duo; cigarette smoke fanning between them.

"You are the only agent I trust." Heero expressed firmly. Duo shook his head in distaste, grinning sardonically.

"Sorry, Director, I wouldn't trust your precious wife with me." Duo threatened. Exhaling from his cigarette, he blew smoke in Heero's face before adding, "Accidents happen."

Heero was bemused; his foresight did not consider that Duo would be jealous. They stood there again as prisoners of silence. Duo slowly smoked his cigarette, menacingly glaring at the man before him, intent on Heero's eyes. His eyes were impervious, never betraying him. That shade of blue was toxic to Duo. He hated Heero's mild manner juxtaposed to his stark indignation. Duo sucked on the filter once more, the burning tobacco burning brightly. He threw the cigarette butt at Heero's feet. Searing ash cascaded off his shoe on to the sidewalk.

"Do you want to get a room?" Heero asked evenly. Duo erupted in loud laughter.

"You think I want you to fuck me?" Duo asked amused, grinning causally.

"No, I want you to fuck me." Heero confessed his tone firm and steady. Intrigue lit up Duo's face. The thought of thrusting into that firm ass made Duo knees weak, wounding his resolve. He glanced away burdened by Heero's stare and the proposition, looking aimlessly at a lamppost. Unabashed, Heero stepped forward, closing the distance between their bodies. Artfully, he imposed a tender kiss on Duo's mouth. Duo tensed and curtly turned his head.

Succumbing to disappointment, Heero buried his hands into his jacket pockets and backed away. For a moment's lapse he allowed his gaze to linger on Duo once more before heading to the curb and attempt to hail a cab. Raising his hand to catch the attention of a passing taxi, Heero stepped into the street as the yellow vehicle swerved and halted before him. Sullenly, he positioned his body in the seat and made motion to shut the passenger door. There was resistant. Duo had caught the door, opening it to allow his lithe frame to slide in. Heero scooted over to allow Duo room to sit. The door slammed, and Duo coolly asserted, "5th and Byrant."

Heero had made motion to pay for the hotel room, but Duo flatly deterred him. He jeered that Heero had got the tab at the bar, but in actuality, Duo was protecting him. He did not want Heero being traced to purchasing a hotel room located in questionable part of the city at 10:35 p.m.

The room was modest, painfully average. Duo entered and flicked on the light, taking a seat on the bed, leering openly. Heero slowly walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Take your clothes off for me." Duo demanded with a wry grin. Heero marveled at Duo as he sat relaxed on the mattress' edge, his palms splayed over the comforter supporting his weight. Heero stood before Duo, and pulled off his jacket, tossing it aside. Duo's grin stretched. Abruptly, Heero's phone shrilled. Duo frowned as Heero made motion to answer it.

"Hi." Heero spoke as his free hand unknotted his black tie, pulling it free and releasing it. Duo's heart quickened, surely it was Relena. However Heero was unfazed. He proceeded to nonchalantly undress.

"I know." He uttered distracted while he unbuttoned his dress shirt, stripping it from his chest. Jealousy should has surfaced, but it was noticeably absent, instead Duo felt emboldened and deliciously decadent.

"I have some work to complete. I do not know when I'll be home." Heero muttered. Suddenly Duo outstretched his hands, and unfastened Heero's belt, roughly pulling it from his waist. Heero smiled. Awkwardly Heero kicked off his shoes. Duo could hear the low murmur of a female voice, whispering from the cell phone. Lowering the zipper of his pants, he pulled down his slacks and boxers, revealing a growing erection. Heero said firmly, "I have to go."

He ended the call, stepped out of his clothes and walked to the dresser to set his cell phone down. Bending over to remove his socks, Duo hungrily eyed his denude form. Rashly Duo stood and threw Heero upon the bed, and began to tear his Preventers' uniform from his frame, shedding articles of clothes on the floor carelessly.

Now naked, Duo violently tackled Heero upon the mattress, relishing the smacking of their skin. Fervently he kissed Heero, biting and sucking at his lip. He heard Heero's wavering rate of breath, and proceeded to smear his tongue over Heero's ear. Heero's hands gripped the fleshly curve of Duo's ass, his blunt fingernails dug into his skin. Duo, taken by a frantic passion, urged Heero on to his knees. Spitting into the palm of his hand, he smeared a scant amount of salvia over his erection. He wanted Heero to ache. Penetration was artless, but ultimately euphoric. His thrusts jounced Heero's muscular body.

Heero was tight-lipped, somehow taking each brutal thrust gracefully. Wildly Duo grabbed a handful of Heero's hair, savagely jerking his head back. Heero hissed out a ragged breath. To Duo's dismay, he did not last very long. Heero was exceedingly tight, feeling like a virgin. Rolling Heero over to suck him off, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that he had already came. Sluggishly Heero gazed at Duo, Duo marveling back, trying to repress a smile. Duo laid his sweaty body next to Heero's. Breathing rates slowed, silence reappeared as they lay still. Their naked limbs sprawled on the bed, no longer touching. Heero sat up, swinging his legs over the mattress.

"Don't leave yet." Duo muttered shamefully prompting Heero to glance over his shoulder. Duo proceeded miserable, "Stay—and hold me will you?"

Heero lifted his brow, and after initial hesitation complied. He wrapped his strong arms around Duo, tightly pressing their bodies together. Gently, he imposed a kiss on Duo's neck. Sometimes, Heero responded best to orders.

* * *

**Seems like it has been forever since I updated, silly life. I hope to get back into the swing of things.**


	6. Asunder

Heero leaned against the door frame of the master bedroom. Relena had been alerted to his presence minutes ago by the mirror's reflection. She sat poised at her vanity, sitting before an array of perfume and an antique brush set. Relena had become all too accustomed to her husband's silent brooding. This late at night, his demeanor typically meant he would soon caress her body, seducing her into sex. Or that his thoughts were gnawing at him, and he did not want to be alone while they plagued him. Feelings he kept forever private. Long ago, she had given up on attempting to engage him in conversation at moments like these.

He was still wearing his slacks and white collared shirt despite the time edging near eleven p.m. The last few days Heero had been detached, almost haunting their home when he returned from work. The genuine trust Relena had for this man deceived her. Naively she just assumed that his new position was vexing him. Idly, she removed the clip from her hair, allowing her sandy-blonde locks to cascade down her shoulders. She delicately grasped a brush with a silver handle, and ran the soft bristles through the length of her hair.

Listlessly Heero approached Relena and gripped the back of her chair. His strong arms effortlessly dragged the chair back, pulling her away from the vanity, the abrupt movement swaying her slight frame. Before she had time to comment Heero took stance before her and limply fell to his knees. Curiously Relena whispered his name as Heero boyishly imposed his head upon her lap. His hands snaked up her legs, his fingers clenching the silk of her night gown. The brush handle fell from her hand, dropping to the floor with a sharp smack.

Tightly Heero lidded his eyes, he had failed Relena. After Duo had set his heart alive and then forsaken it, Heero had been seized by frenzied agony. He had no prior experience in love which would hush his misery. He had nothing that would suggest solace and hope. As he had lay awake one sleepless night that is when a rush of relief had swelled within him, quieting his thoughts. If he were to kill himself the pain would cease, the prospect of suicide unfurled a smile over his lips. He could tame his despair by denying it a place to exist.

Heero had checked into a seedy hotel, and never considered writing a note. He sat on the edge of the bed and regarded the gun in his hand with respect. When his teeth bit down on the cold metal barrel of a .44 magnum he saw her face. Hastily he had the thought that she'd be the only one to cry for him if the bullet exploded out the back of his skull, rendering his head into bloodied flower of flesh stemming from his neck. Considering her tears made Heero falter, his suicide would burden Relena. He set the gun down. At that moment Heero decided to give his life to Relena, fabricating purpose for his bleary life.

Heero never had taken failure lightly; Relena's tears were inevitable at his betrayal. The only man Heero could consider a father-figure had sternly told him to do as your heart tells you as he lay dying. But Odin had left the nameless boy alone to ponder what that exactly entailed. Now a man his heart was in two, jaggedly sundered.

Heero stirred as Relena gingerly smeared a hand through his hair, lovingly brushing an unruly dark lock behind his ear. She commented in a coy whisper, "I didn't think you were going to miss me this much."

Languidly Heero lifted his head, imposing his miserable gaze upon her.

"Heero-? Are you crying?" She asked in quick concern as her hands sought his, holding them reassuringly.

"Relena." He mustered with conviction, idly wishing she could soothe his affliction.

* * *

Duo rarely witnessed 5 a.m., usually he only glimpsed the glory of dawn if his night-cap turned into an all night drinking binge. It had taken him four cups of black coffee to crawl into his uniform. He sat in the back of a fortified limousine, fitted with bullet proof glass and a lush interior. Already Duo had firmly instructed the driver that he would be the one to fetch Relena from the house she shared with Heero. As the stretched automobile smoothly came to a stop, Duo crossed his arms. Peering over his sunglasses, he eyed the town house the limousine tarried before – it was modest for the Peacecraft heiress. However, he could not stifle a scoff as he noticed the manicured greenery and shutters adorning the windows.

Jealousy had exacerbated his morbid curiosity, he had blurted out an okay when Heero had asked him again. He was always got himself into bad situations, Duo couldn't help it. The chauffeur stepped aside as Relena exited, gathering her luggage and to be stowed away in the truck. She was wearing couture formal attire, a matching grey tweed jacket and pencil skirt with a strings of pearls around her neck. Under his harsh glare he witnessed Heero emerge from the front door. A dress shirt unbuttoned, fitted jeans, and bare feet, it had been years since he had seen Heero look so causal. Duo smiled sadly.

The married couple approached the passenger door and embraced. Duo perceived the familiar but muffled voices. But he really had no desire to hear their exchange. They kissed, the scene would have been endearing if Duo wasn't burdened with bitterness. Heero opened the door for Relena; she gracefully slid into the seat. The door was closed. Heero had said nothing to him.

"Good morning Duo, nice to see you." Relena spoke amiably with a warm smile. Duo nodded and gave her causal salute, unable to muster any cheery greeting. His heart was too heavy.

The driver climbed into the front seat and turned the key, the engine sounded, its elegant machinery purring. Heero smacked the roof of the limousine once and then nonchalantly positioned himself on the sidewalk.

As the luxuriant vehicle accelerated slowly into the street, Duo discreetly glanced over his shoulder. Heero remained in stance, intently observing the departure. Cruelly Duo's mind wondered who his eyes lingered on.

Traffic to the shuttle station was slow, the freeway hindered by the morning rush. Duo flicked his eyes on to the woman at his side, his sunglasses obscuring the disdain contorting his brow.

"Hey- do you mind if I smoke?" Duo asked soberly.

"No at all," Relena replied agreeable, and continued considerately, "It will be hours before you get another chance."

"Thanks." Duo muttered spiritless as he retrieved his pack and lighter, proceeding to crack the window. A stream of air rushed through, mussing his bangs. He once considered the exquisite beauty next to him an earthly angel that could unite the colonies with planet they surrounded. Now she was a rival. As Duo lit his cigarette, he felt the sudden compulsion to turn to the woman and causally inform her that he fucked her husband over the weekend – and three times in the last week. A cruel smile curled Duo's lips as he exhaled smoke. Four days playing lead body-guard to Relena Yuy-Peacecraft awaited him, Duo direly wished that the limousine would suddenly be ensnared into a fifty car pile-up with no survivors.

* * *

**Another chapter! Thank you kindly for all the reviews. I'm planning to update Survivalism next, --hah life permitting. *eyes life* …**


End file.
